Cause I Can!
by KumikoAliceFlames13
Summary: What do ya do with a crazy, sugar rushed Polka? Guess who's bouncing off the walls? That was a bad summary/intro but whatever. I think it's fine for now. It's not like people will avoid the story. Right? Right!


**Ello there loverly's! How is ya? Well, since i'm feeling rather ca-ra-zay today, i'll give ya somethin ca-ra-zay!**

**Summary: In which Mikan was given too many sweets and has a bit of a sugar rush. "Mikan?" "Yes, mutha dearest?" "Tell Koko to never feed you pocky, pixie stix, nerds, and chocolate in the same 5 minutes ever again."**

**Set in somewhat of the same world, i have no clue if it's in character or not so let's just get on with the readin!**

**So, I'll never own Gakuen Alice, and if i did, there'd be unicorns in it!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Natsume!" Mikan's head appeared in the flame caster's face, rather closely I might add. "What-cha doooiinn?"<p>

"Your mom. Now leave me alone, little girl." He grumbled.

"_Someone's _in a sour mood today!" She was hanging upside down with her legs draped over a branch on the Sakura tree. "Hey, does my hair look like one of those weird troll dolls when I'm upside down?" She ran her fingers through her hair just to make sure it was there and not off her head.

"Sure." Was the curt reply.

"Whaddaya mean 'sure'?" She flipped and landed on her feet in front of Natsume. "I thought it felt like a troll doll's hair, thank ya very much!"

"Mhmm, you're welcome. Can you, I dunno, maybe _shut up_ for two seconds?"

"Yeah! I can do that!" She slapped her hand over her mouth.

Natsume stared at her incredulously.

"See? I did it!" She said after two seconds. "Hey, hey, hey! Get your nose outa that manga and go see my mumther!"

"Mumther? You mean Yuka?" Natsume made a mental note to find a better place to peacefully read. Alone.

"Yeah! Let's go seeeeeee heeerrrr!" Mikan grabbed Natsume's hand and ran down 10 blocks faster than a race car to her and her mom's apartment.

During the whole 10 seconds Mikan dragged him along, Natsume held on to his manga, almost hit a fire hydrant, and knocked over a fat man who couldn't get back up.

"We're heeerrre!" Smiled the girl who was barely breaking a sweat.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Natsume took a few deep breaths.

"Y'know? I've always wanted to be a Captain of something. Like Captain of the Soccer team maybe. But Captain of Obvious works, too!" She entwined her fingers with Natsume's once again and skipped up the stairs. She took out the key from her back pocket and unlocked the door. "Hoonnnneeeyyyy! I'm hooooOOOOOMMMMe!" She yelled into the room.

"Mikan?" Came the reply from the kitchen. "I wasn't expecting you back til 6."

"She decided on a whim that she would break the world record of race car drivers, on her feet, from the park, take me with her, and come here." Natsume stated.

"That pretty much sums it up!" Mikan hugged her mom, taking Natsume's hand with her around Yuka's neck.

"Oi!"

"Sorry, Natsume. Sometimes she just has sudden bursts of energy." Yuka explained.

"I don't think that's it. Before she came to the park, I heard she was hanging out with Koko, Sumire, and Hotaru." Natsume untangled his arm from under Yuka's arm and over Mikan's arm.

"Mikan, what did you do?" Yuka stepped back.

The brunette took a deep breath. "Weeeelllll, Sumire and Hotaru went to get their nails done so Koko and I wandered to a van that literally had candy and so I took pocky, nerds, chocolate, and pixie stix and then we had a contest to see who could eat theirs the fastest and I won and then I ran to the park and then I asked Natsume what he was doing while I was hanging upside down with troll hair and then I flipped down and ran 10 blocks to our apartment and then I hugged you and then you asked me what I did so then I told you and now I'm done!" Enter Mikan smiley face here.

Natsume stared at his deranged girlfriend. "So she's basically saying she's on a sugar rush."

"No I'm nooot!" Mikan stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms childishly.

Yuka rested her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Sweetie, how about you go lie down and wait until the sugar wears off?"

"But whyyyyy?" Whined the hyper girl. "Mummmyyyy! I don't wannnaaaaa!"

"Mummy?" Inquired Yuka.

"Yes, mum!" Mikan smiled brightly.

"What? Why don't you call me mom?" _Like a normal person…._ Thought one very confused Yuka. _Not that there's anything normal about her…_

"It's not every day I get to call you something different!" Blinding smile. "Besides! I called you that 'cause I can!"

Yuka sighed exasperatedly. "Mikan?"

"Yes, mutha dearest?"

"Remind me to tell Koko never to feed you pocky, pixie stix, nerds, and chocolate in the same 5 minutes ever again."

"Otaaayy!" Mikan saluted her mom.

Natsume started dragging Mikan out. "Come on, you demented girl. Let's go get tea at Starbucks to calm you down."

"Starbucks! WOOT WOOT!"

"Bye, Yuka." Natsume sighed.

"Good luck with her, Natsume."

And with Mikan shouting all the way down town and Natsume telling her to shut up every second, they all lived hyperly ever after.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm still feeling crazy and i don't know what else to do! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome! <strong>

**This has been KumikoAliceFlames13!**

**Adieu~!**


End file.
